EclipsEdd
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin and Nazz make sure Edd gets a view of the sky he won't soon forget. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I only own my smol OCs and plot.


**Author's Note: I live near the epicenter of the Midwest swath of the solar eclipse that happened today and it was AWESOME. So I decided to make a thing about it because what else would I do?!**

 **Love you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **For Anybodihearme, because study breaks are a thing...**_

Kevin loved it when the weather was clear and cool.

It meant that he could get his Harley out and take a ride to wherever Edd thought was a good idea to see a few sights.

Except on this particular day, like most days for the last six weeks, Edd wouldn't be up for a ride because he was _busy._

 _Busy_ with work at his engineering firm.

 _Busy_ with making sure the house stayed standing.

 _Busy_ with the kids and all of their _stuff and things._

 _Busy_ with his mother and making sure she was doing _well_ at her new _55+ and up only_ apartment complex.

 _Busy_ with trying to remember that Kevin and their marriage existed.

Now, don't get Kevin wrong. He always knew that as they got older and took on more and more adult like responsibilities, that getting time to themselves to stay connected was going to be hard to come by.

Compromises would have to be made.

And sometimes those compromises would be with himself.

But for Edd, it was _always_ worth it.

* * *

Getting his hands on a pair of glasses to _safely_ view the solar eclipse was going to be a feat. Especially since the weather didn't seem to want cooperate.

For the last several weeks, as the rainy and cloudy weather models refused to change, they resigned themselves to missing out on the _event of a lifetime_ and didn't even try to get the safety lenses.

Then _forty eight hours_ before _totality,_ the weather cleared.

A clear, _cloudless_ sky was going to be overhead for most of the day, and at the moment of _totality,_ they'd be able to see the sun _kiss_ the moon after a sweet lunch date from their own backyard.

But there wasn't a pair of glasses to be found in town, and even with Amazon _Prime,_ they wouldn't get the glasses for two days.

Then Nazz called.

* * *

The redhead and the blond had always stayed in touch after high school, and even lived together during college and few years afterwards after Kevin's parents put him out after he came out as gay to them their sophomore of college.

But over the years, it was hard as the blond fell in love with Edd's best friend and the two close Eds friendship was _strained_ not _because_ of Eddy and Nazz's relationship, but how Eddy _acted_ about it all.

Despite that, because Nazz and Kevin were always the best of friends, Edd and Kevin got to know each other, too.

Kevin wouldn't have ever thought that he'd thought he'd fall in love with the guy he taught how to throw and take a punch when Edd came out junior year of high school, but fall he did.

While Kevin and Nazz thought it was a great thing that the closest set of best friends in the cul-de-sac were as close as four people could get now, the two Eds would regularly be at odds over one thing or another simply because as they grew up, they started to grow a bit apart and common ground became harder and harder to find.

Kevin and Nazz would run interference between the two opposite strong personalities as much as their own emotions allowed, but more often than not lately, they'd let them figure it out themselves.

At the moment, the two Eds were figuring out how to ignore each other.

But when Nazz said that Eddy was going to be selling his shipment of glasses at the candy store for $3 a pop, _cash only_ , Kevin hopped on his bike, stopped by an ATM, then headed into Downtown Peach Creek and prayed that his best girl would come through for his best guy.

* * *

Between the loud motorcycle and his height, the Sampson's knew Kevin was on the premises before he even got in line.

"I need five pairs, Babe," Nazz whispered sweetly to Eddy as he handed over a dozen pairs of glasses to a frazzled soccer mom.

Eddy tossed her a quick glance but when he looked up at the crowd in front of them and saw a familiar snapback, it took everything in him to keep his poker face in check.

"That's gonna be $15," he told her as he took the order of the excited grandma with two very rambunctious toddlers literally running in circles around her.

Nazz huffed a bit but took the glasses Eddy handed to her with a bright grin anyways.

When Kevin reached the front of the line, she handed the glasses over with a bright smile and said, "On the house."

"WHAT?!" Eddy shrieked.

"And tell Dee that he owes me lunch," she said with a knowing look as she jabbed his chest with a well manicured finger.

"Ow!" he pouted. "Ok, ok! Stop poking me!"

"Yeah, yeah," she grinned. "Now beat it, you're holding up the line!"

"Your husband has been a terrible influence on you, girl!" he laughed as he tossed a two finger wave over his shoulder.

* * *

"Whoa," Kevin heard three little voices whisper as he walked up the stairs to their shared office.

When he peeked his head in the door, he saw Edd and the kids gathered around the computer.

Trent and Adelia were on either side of him, with Nicole in his lap.

The toddler kept reaching for the keyboard and everyone would bat her hands away as they watched a YouTube video of a solar eclipse NASA had filmed over China a few years ago.

"Yes, it's...kinda hard to describe," Edd said as Trent hit the _Replay_ button on the screen again. "But it is interesting."

"When can we see one again?" Adelia whined and Kevin couldn't hold back.

"In about thirty minutes," he grinned as he leaned on the door frame and looked down at the handful of glasses in his hand.

"DA!" the kids chorused as the ran to him and snatched the glasses from his hands before running for the backyard.

"HOW?!"

Kevin looked up to see Edd staring up at him in sheer shock.

"Nazz called me about an hour ago and told me her and Eddy got a set up at the candy store and got me these on the house," he replied as he slipped the dark glasses over Edd's own regular pair.

"So that's where you ran off to...," Edd muttered as he blinked into the darkness.

"Yeah," Kevin snickered as he stepped back to look at him. "You look like a dork."

Edd snatched the glasses off of his exasperated face before storming past his giggling husband in a huff and went outside to spray sunscreen on their kids.

* * *

"You have to _keep_ them on til me or your Da tell you it's ok to take them off," Edd ordered as the kids laid stretched out on their oversized picnic blanket in the middle of the yard.

"Yes, Sir!" the kids yelled back as they got in position to see the sun and the moon have a _meeting_.

"I can't believe you got these..." he said softly as he joined Kevin on the blanket.

"Don't thank me, thank _Eddy,"_ Kevin said pointedly. "And Nazz says you owe her lunch," he finished as he rubbed the slightly throbbing sore spot on his chest from where she jabbed him with her nail.

Edd sighed before giving Kevin a look, but Kevin wasn't looking at him.

With his eye on the sky, his vision caught sight of the sun sliding up to the moon.

 _And it was spectacular!_

But Edd thought _he_ looked like a dork with the glasses on and had to sneak a picture of it.

"Babe, your phone!" Kevin exclaimed when he heard the camera's familiar _click._

But when he saw Edd's phone in his face, he knew that he wasn't going to have to replace his mobile device anytime soon.

"I look like a dork don't I?"

Edd laughed as he handed the phone to him and Kevin groaned.

Adelia whipped her head back to see what had her Da so exasperated and wanted in on the funny selfies.

* * *

Edd was pretty impressed with Kevin's ability to figure out how to use his phone in the pitch black darkness that the glasses provided and their bespectacled family photos were the talk of their friends for _days_ after the solar event.

But for Kevin, his favorite picture was one he kept in his _mind's eye._

As _totality_ broke through, he took off his glasses and turned to see Edd and the kids brightly smiling, glasses in place, as the _sun kissed the moon._

"Ok, glasses off!" Edd said cheerfully and the kids squealed and uttered a thousand _amazed_ things about the phenomenon above their heads.

When he turned to look at his husband, a bright smile crossed his face as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered as he broke away and Kevin cocked a brow.

"For?"

"Not being as petty as me," he said sheepishly and Kevin snorted.

"And miss _this?"_ He said as he gestured between them and their children. "Not on your life!"

Edd looked between him and the kids and knew what he had to do.

"I'll call him tomorrow."

 _"Oh, thank God,"_ Kevin breathed as he pulled him into arms.

Edd laughed at the sudden cuddle and the kids quickly joined them, but just as the sun was about to move on, a cool breeze blew through and brought clouds and thunder with it.

* * *

Before they could move, rain started to fall and they were all soaked to the bone before they got to the backdoor.

"Move, Nikki!" Trent said as Adelia tried to keep the girl from trying to _help_ her open the door.

Edd swept the child up and slid the door open in three seconds and shoved the kids in the house in _one._

He was too busy laughing at the absurdity of it all to notice that they were all wet and slightly muddy in his usually pristine kitchen.

"Daddy, I cold," Nicole whined as the AC kicked on and the dryer turned off.

"Ok, ok," he sighed as he tried to shake the water off his arms. "Everyone, laundry room. Now."

* * *

The two older kids pulled their clean linen out of the laundry room and back to their bedrooms, leaving their shoes behind to dry, promises of washing the kitchen floor ringing through the kitchen as Edd stripped their baby girl to her Pull Up and wrapped her up in a warm towel.

"Better?" He grinned as tucked the oversized fluffy towel around her as tight as she liked it.

"Uh huh!" She grinned back and he and Kevin snorted.

"Ok, then," Edd said as he picked her up off the dryer and put her on the floor. "Go get some clean clothes and I'll make you lunch."

"Kay!" She called back as she ran as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her to her room.

"Uh, _you_ need clean clothes, too, Edd."

Edd looked over at Kevin who was only in a tank and his track pants, but because they were nylon, his whole lower half was still dry, unlike Edd, who was in jeans and a tshirt.

"I will but I gotta -"

"Go change," Kevin said gently as he started to push him out of the laundry room. "I'll order some pizza."

 _"Pizza,_ Kevin?" Edd whined. "Really?"

"Yes, _really,"_ Kevin retorted as he pushed him towards their bedroom.

Edd shivered more at the cold clamminess of his wet clothes against his skin than the fact that Kevin was going to order in some remotely decent food when they already had _plenty_ to eat and risk some hapless college student's life in the monsoon going outside their four walls.

But when he thought about the fact that he had to shower and change, make sure the kids changed into _clean_ clothes, get them all fed, mop the floor _again,_ post their pictures and videos to Facebook, and...yeah, Kevin could just order some pizzas, he'd have Adelia set up Netflix, and they could all just _relax_ for the rest of the afternoon as the midday excitement had him a bit beat.

"Ok, you order, I shower," he sighed as he kicked off his wet jeans and Kevin stood behind him to help him pull his shirt off.

"Wait, where you going...," Kevin started to whine as Edd walked to the bathroom in nothing but his briefs.

The _tight_ underpants _flew_ out of the bathroom and into the hamper in the corner next to the dresser before Edd peeked his head out and answered.

"To _shower._ You need to make sure that one of those pizzas is half Hawaiian and half Cheese Lovers and then _join me."_

* * *

Kevin hummed _That's Amoré_ for the rest of the day after the pizzas showed up.

Nazz traded Edd a lunch date and Edd and Eddy agreed to let bygones be bygones.

It was really _Ed's fault_ that they never got into the haunted house the football team put on every year junior year of college.

But May knows that a proposal under a _lunar eclipse_ is more _haunting_ anyways.


End file.
